


I Belong to You

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Smut, ex porn star sebastian, lawyer chris, pouty little princess, powerbottom!sebastian, sebastian is princess of the year, spoilt!sebastian, sudden romanian, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’ go...” Sebastian’s small voice comes out all husky into the pillow, followed up by his gentle smoulder and slow blink. His lids are obviously heavy, and it’s absolutely breaking Chris’s heart. The thought of calling in sick is getting more appealing by the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to You

It’s a cold winter morning, and Chris fucking hates it. It’s 6 AM, and every inch of his body is screaming at him to just stay in bed and cosy up and call in sick. He hasn’t taken a sick day in months, because he normally keeps it for days like these, but there are too many cases for him to analyse and too many papers to sign and reply to for him to just cancel because he’s tired and warm and comfortable in bed. 

He goes to sit up, stopped by the arm across his chest and a small murmur of protest against his shoulder. Sebastian. Chris’s lips pull to a smile at the sight of his husband, oblivious to his irritated internal debate about work, just dreaming peacefully. Nevertheless, he shifts himself out of bed carefully to avoid disturbing Sebastian’s sleep, replacing himself with one of his pillows and heading to his wardrobe. 

Chris spends all of ten minutes assessing which suit perfectly sums up his current attitude of ‘I’m the lawyer who doesn’t want to fucking be anywhere but bed’. He settles on a blue three piece that he bought for his first formal date with the man in his bed, because at least it’ll make him smile when he catches himself in the mirror when he inevitably resorts to hiding in the bathroom to avoid more paperwork. Why the fuck did he go into law? 

At this point, he’s lost the will to have a shower. He’s lost the will to leave the bedroom at all, but he figures that if he bothers with a shower, he’ll never leave. His suit is looming over his gloriously naked body, hung up against the mirrored closet and giving him a perfect view of the window behind him, with the sun just rising, and the bed with _Sebastian_. Chris yawns and looks over himself, scratching his chest as he debates shaving. His mind yells ‘no’ in every way it can. So naturally, he heads into the en suite to shave, because if he’s making himself to work, he might as well trim his beard so he looks more lawyer-y. 

When Chris returns to the bedroom, it’s already 6:30 AM. He heads over to the closet, about to start getting dressed when he hears Sebastian’s soft snoring come to a halt. Chris watches through the mirror as his husband starts coming to, pulling the pillow close and groaning weakly when he finds that it’s definitely not Chris. He looks up blearily, eyes barely open enough to see Chris watching him with a sympathetic look and a suit beside him. Oh god, no.

“Don’ go...” Sebastian’s small voice comes out all husky into the pillow, followed up by his gentle smoulder and slow blink. His lids are obviously heavy, and it’s absolutely breaking Chris’s heart. The thought of calling in sick is getting more appealing by the second.

“Baby, I need to. I have work,” Chris says quietly, sitting at the edge of the bed and stroking a hand through the brunette’s hair. He’s been growing it out. Chris loves it. Sebastian huffs and shakes his head, shimmying to wrap his arms around Chris’s waist. “C’mon, precious boy, you know I’d call in sick if I could.”

“You can. I’m sick, you need to take care of me,” Sebastian hums and rests his head on Chris’s strong thigh, silently thankful for the extra heat against his face. Damn, he married a hot guy in every sense of the word. Sleeping with Chris is like bedding down with a space heater. Chris furrows his eyebrows, pressing a hand against Sebastian’s forehead.

“You don’t feel warm, honey. What’s up?” Chris asks in his best nurse voice, all soft and caring. It makes Sebastian feel like a kitten, all fluffy and warm and smiley. He shuts his eyes again and shifts the quilt carefully, so it’s only covering him up to the knees, and he rolls his hips as he yawns deliberately. He needs attention. 

“I need sexual healing from my gorgeous husband, Chris, you can’t leave me this desperate,” Sebastian puts on his best pout as he pleads, more than glad that he chose to wear the cutest pair of panties he owns to bed. It’s like he knew this would happen. Chris exhales slowly as he glances over Sebastian and his lithe body, and he loves his husband because now he has the threat of a boner to use as a reason to not go to work. “Please, Daddy...”

“Fuck, sweetheart, you get me so hard,” Chris croons softly, reaching to grab his phone from the nightstand and unlocking it. Sebastian practically purrs as he gets his way, rolling over and watching Chris text his boss with an excuse. He feels important. He _loves_ it. Once Chris is done texting, he quite obviously opens the camera app on his phone, because he wants to savour how glorious Sebastian looks right now. All stretched out with the early sunlight catching his skin, lacy panties tight against him. Sebastian catches on and hums, taking Chris’s left hand and directing it to his throat. “Mine.”

“All yours, my big alpha man,” Sebastian beams, legs spreading as Chris takes enough pictures to fill a gallery of the majesty of his husband. His engagement ring glints charmingly, its tasteful diamonds accompanying his white gold wedding band as a reminder of his place. He loves feeling like a lavished pet under Chris’s ruling. He’s got Chris wrapped around his little finger just as much as Chris has him in the same way. “Yours forever.”

Chris smirks gently and squeezes Sebastian’s throat gently, switching to video so he can watch this back if he’s ever on a business trip and needs a quick fix. Sebastian moans like porn, pretty and breathy and full of sin. “You’re all mine, my gorgeous little angel,” Chris growls low from his throat, squeezing a little tighter and inspiring a delicate gasp from his husband at the new pressure. “Isn’t that right? Are you all mine?”

“Yes, Daddy, I’m yours,” Sebastian moans softly, his fingers curling around Chris’s wrist and holding tight as his eyes fall shut, back arching. He looks like art. “Fuck, I need you in me, need you to fill me up.”

It’s obvious that Sebastian is performing, because he’s always been at his best with a camera on him, all sweet and docile to look at but absolute filth passing his lips. “You’re a needy little thing this morning, aren’t you?” Chris says, about to continue when Sebastian looks him straight in the eye and mewls softly, a tiny smile on his lips. Chris takes his hand from around Sebastian’s throat, allowing the younger man to guide it up to his mouth to lick and suck at his fingers idly, humming softly as he satisfies himself for the time being. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sebastian laughs softly around Chris’s calloused fingers, sucking at his ring finger and looking right into the little camera on his phone and _winking_. Damn, Chris loves married life. He sets his phone down on the nightstand again, not bothering to stop the recording because he knows he can get off to Sebastian’s pretty little noises. Sebastian hums and allows Chris to push his middle finger in to accompany the other, sliding them in and out with ease until they’re coated in the younger man’s spit. He pulls them out when he’s satisfied, wiping them against Sebastian’s cheek and smirking at the small noise of complaint.

“Wasting my work,” Sebastian huffs affectionately, kissing against Chris’s palm and breathing slow and lazy. He hums impatiently and pushes his chest up, begging with his eyes and pouting when he’s met with nothing more than a quirk of an eyebrow. “Please fuck me, Daddy, I really need it.”

Chris hums and gets fully onto the bed, easily moving Sebastian so his head is against the mound of pillows he insists on sleeping with. He’s been growing his hair out again, and there’s just enough to fan out against the satin red covers. He watches patiently as Chris moves and positions his legs however he pleases, the elder man silently grateful for how pliant his husband is. He settles on tenting them and keeping them spread, a strong hand brushing over the lacy panties and making him smile with pride. 

“You dressed up all pretty just to keep me home, didn’t you?” Chris hums, pressing a trail of kisses to the inside of Sebastian’s thighs and leading up to his crotch. Sebastian whines softly with each tender peck, moans each time he feels the slight scrape of teeth following little suckles. Chris knows how to treat him like he’s always wanted, nothing like his ex boyfriends from Romania or Austria or even New York. Chris is in another league. Chris knows all about his filthy past, and he loves it as much as any other inch of his body. 

“Yes, Chris, fuck~” Sebastian gasps softly as he feels Chris’s tongue against his clothed erection, hot and wet and so good. His hips roll weakly against the elder man’s face, the gentle scratch of his beard tickling his thighs like it always does, and he loves it. Chris’s fingers hook around the thin material of his panties, pulling them down and off with aching slowness. The cold morning air hits a little harder, making Sebastian whine and claw at the sheets impatiently for Chris to hurry up and fuck him so he can have his big warm husband holding him and kissing him all over. “Please, daddy, please...”

“Please what, angel?” Chris smirks gently, draping Sebastian’s legs over his shoulders and lifting his hips easily. He grabs a pillow and places it under the younger man’s lower back, allowing him to relax against it as Chris goes to work on him, spreading his perfect cheeks and licking a long stripe between them. Sebastian whimpers softly, fingernails digging into the mattress as he gets needier by the second. “C’mon, sweet boy, answer daddy.”

Sebastian trembles gently, hips rolling pointlessly into the pillow until Chris’s hands are there, holding him still. “Please open me up, daddy, I wanna be open and ready for you,” he manages through breathy gasps, almost squealing when he feels the warmth of Chris’s tongue at his hole, circling and ever so gently pressing in every so often. His cock is heavy and flat against his chest, slick from anticipation and pure desire. 

Chris smirks gently and keeps working his tongue against Sebastian’s twitching hole until it’s coated generously with his saliva, and he’s open enough for Chris to ease a finger into his tight heat. Sebastian whines softly and pushes his hips down against Chris’s hand, wanting more than just the gentle push of one finger. It stings a little without actual lube, but he adores it. “You want more?” Chris asks pointlessly, adding his middle finger with a little less patience as Sebastian nods like a man possessed. “God, you’re always so tight for me, aren’t you?”

Sebastian’s toes curl as Chris’s long fingers stroke in just the right place, making him shudder and _almost_ lose his composure. He’s impatient and needy, Chris can tell from his little noises of discontent, but he’s trying to be good for his husband. He pulls his fingers out carefully, moving back to allow Sebastian’s legs to fall to the mattress as he reaches over to find a bottle of lube, chuckling low at the keening from the man beneath him. “Hush, kitten, you can wait a second.”

“Don’t wanna wait,” Sebastian pouts, tempted to lean down and take Chris’s achingly hard cock in his mouth and suck like it’s his life’s worth. He loves Chris, sure, but his penis is a main factor in why he’d never dream of leaving. It’s secretly why he ended up moving to New York with him in the first place, though he’d never tell a soul. He reaches a hand down and starts pumping his husband’s still fattening length, silently in awe of how lucky he is. Sebastian knows he’s a total size queen, and he loves it. 

It’s only when he glances up at Chris’s face that he realises he’s stopped in his search for lube, instead gazing at Sebastian through lidded eyes and gently rocking into his hand when he pauses. Sebastian blushes lightly and squeezes, rolling his thumb over the slit and revelling in the hiss of pleasure that Chris lets out. “Fuck, baby, you’re such a good boy,” Chris groans, resting his head against Sebastian’s and kissing him, the both of them messy with lust. The elder man pulls away and drinks in the sight of Sebastian, how his lightly swollen lips pout and how his arm doesn’t seem to tense at all as he strokes long and lovingly at Chris’s dick. “My best boy, best I’ve ever had. Better than I deserve, aren’t you?”

Chris can’t keep the grin off his face when Sebastian shakes his head, and he takes his hand away before he starts getting too close. “You’re amazing, Chris. If I’m half as good as you say I am, we’re pretty evenly matched.” Sebastian purrs softly, pressing a kiss to Chris’s throat and humming when he hears the familiar _pop_ of a cap being opened. Ah. Chris found the lube.

“My darling angel, you don’t know how flawless you are,” Chris smiles fondly as he slicks his cock generously, feeling right at home when he feels the familiar pull of Sebastian’s legs around his waist. He presses three fingers into Sebastian’s welcoming heat, not wanting to waste any lube, keeping himself up with one arm once he’s done as he wraps his other hand around Sebastian’s throat and squeezing gently. Oh god, he could die like this and he’d die in bliss. 

“Please, daddy,” Sebastian whispers, gasping and letting his eyes roll back when Chris pushes in, all thick and hard and so good at filling him up. The hand at his throat makes him want to cry with joy, this is all he’s ever wanted from a man. Someone to treat him rough, but still with so much affection that he feels like a little pet. He can tell when Chris is in as far as he can go, because there’s that familiar pause as they both gather their senses, drinking each other in. Sebastian dares to giggle a little, a blush dusting his cheeks as Chris raises an eyebrow. “Fuck me, daddy, please.”

Chris swears sometimes that Sebastian is the weirdest power bottom he’s ever known. He pulls his hips back and thrusts forward before Sebastian has a chance to purr in that gorgeous way he does, grunting as he starts working at a quick rhythm that leaves his darling boy too fucked to speak for a moment. When he manages to make a noise, it escapes his lips as nothing more than a choked noise of vague approval, moaning hopelessly as his prostate starts getting pounded with every thrust. “So good, aren’t you, sweet kitten?” Chris grunts over Sebastian’s noises, slowing his thrusts a little as the younger man shakes his head, looking relatively together even with a hand wrapped around his throat and a cock in his ass. 

“I’ve been so bad, Daddy,” Sebastian gasps gently, eyes wild and pupils dilated as Chris stops this thrusting, full hilt and dead against his prostate. He nudges his hips down, stopping when he receives a narrow eyed look from Chris.

“What have you been up to, sweet boy, hm? You tell me,” Chris purrs, his voice low and so inviting as he rocks his hips in short, sharp bursts into Sebastian, holding back a dark chuckle as the blue eyed beauty beneath him coos and tips his head back like he could just live with this forever, achingly full and a hand loosely around his throat with just the right amount of pressure applied. 

Sebastian swallows hard, Chris can feel it against his palm, and he trembles a little with need as he starts pawing at Chris’s chest. “Th-the neighbour, daddy, Anthony. I’ve been... I-” he whimpers, an uncharacteristic wave of apparent shame washing over his youthful face as his pouty bottom lip quavers a little. Chris knows he’s lying, because they’ve discussed this at length. Sebastian wants attention. He wants to play the naughty little wife, because Chris has been working a lot. 

Chris is fine with playing along too. Anything to satisfy the little pain slut in the back of Sebastian’s mind, to scratch that itch and let him live a fantasy. “I knew about that, my filthy little angel, you think Daddy’s not doing his research?” Chris narrows his eyes further as he speaks, tightening his grip around Sebastian’s throat and revelling in the little noise of surprise that he receives in response. 

“I just get so lonely, Daddy, I-” Sebastian starts, stopping almost immediately as Chris tightens his grip around his throat, and he’s all too aware of his eyes roll back and he just _keens_ like he’s being paid for this. Chris starts thrusting again, slow and too calm for what Sebastian’s used to, but he adores the feeling of being so deliciously full.

Chris skims his teeth against Sebastian’s throat, smirking at the gentle whine that pours from his mouth like liquid sin. “I’m not sure I believe your excuses, sweetheart.” Chris says in a voice so low Sebastian feels like he might start breaking down, knowing his husband’s serious tone. He’s 90% sure Chris has cottoned on, but what if he hasn’t? What if he believes him? What if he’s about to be choked to death with his husband balls deep in him?

“I’m sorry, I just miss you so much when you’re gone, and I get so desperate, and my fingers aren’t enough and I just need _something_!” Sebastian whimpers as clearly as he can manage with his throat being squeezed for air, and Chris speeds up ever so slightly, making him whine and arch his back up. Chris has always been a stretch, but it’s rare for him to feel it this much, an unrelenting pressure alongside the gorgeous pleasure. 

Chris takes his hand away from the younger’s throat to grab at his hip, pulling him close with each thrust. Sebastian gasps as air rushes into his lungs, reaching a hand up to grip Chris’s shoulder and dig his nails in, the other still fisted in the sheets and almost white. “Don’t worry, kitten, daddy’s here. I’m gonna fuck it all out of you, aren’t I?” Chris croons gently against Sebastian’s flushed skin, making him whine softly. 

“Yes,” Sebastian breathes, his eyes wide and shining and staring straight into Chris’s own. There’s a certain fondness behind them; he could never give Sebastian a stern look for much longer than a few seconds. “Yes, daddy, please, make me forget everything else,”

“Gonna fuck you so deep you can’t walk, you’re mine.”Chris groans, kissing Sebastian hard and licking into his mouth desperately, making him purr and tremble. Chris knows his husband more than he knows himself, and he knows exactly what makes him tick, what makes him feel bubbly and lightheaded. “I put that ring on that finger, Sebastian, you’re _mine_.”

Sebastian’s about to reply with something vulgar and flirtatious when Chris bites down hard at his throat, sucking hard enough that it’ll easily take a few days to heal. “Yes Daddy, ah!” Sebastian moans high and blissful, panting shallowly when he feels Chris hand leave his hip to wrap around his leaking cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Who else have you been getting fucked by, precious?” Chris asks idly, a smirk at his lips as he watches Sebastian coming undone beneath him with every thrust, each delicate little noise getting him closer to orgasm.

Sebastian can hardly think of anyone other than Chris, heat pooling in his stomach and drawing a desperate groan from his throat. “I- fuck, Frank...” he answers weakly, vision blurring every so often as Chris’s thrusting gets heavier, ploughing into him deeper and better. 

“Frank from across the road?” Chris quirks an eyebrow, knowing Sebastian’s spoken to Frank maybe twice, both times about Chris and how lovely he is. Sebastian screams in Romanian as he thrusts particularly harshly, panting and writhing and moaning like an animal. Chris _loves_ it. 

“Mmm, fuck, yeah...” Sebastian moans, his hands trailing around to Chris’s back and dragging his manicured nails down like a cat in heat, desperately hoping to be impossibly closer to his husband, to mark him as his own.

“You desperate little thing, you’ll take it from anyone, won’t you?” Chris purrs against Sebastian’s ear, licking filthy and sinful once he’s done teasing. Sebastian starts shaking, nails still digging into Chris’s back desperately and he’s so _close_ he feels like he could explode.

“No one’s as good as you, daddy,” Sebastian pants, blue eyes big and watery as he gazes up at Chris like he’s his whole world, all keens and whimpers as a tear spills out. Chris coos softly, kissing the little trail of water before it has a chance to land on the pillow. 

“I’ve been treating my poor little kitten bad, haven’t I? You need attention, I haven’t been here to fill you up,” Chris says through a barrage of kisses to Sebastian’s lips and throat and anywhere else he can reach, because it’s the only way he can think to spoil his princess for the moment. “Daddy’s here now, baby, I’m here, precious, I’m here.”

“N-need to... daddy, I need to-” Sebastian whimpers, chest heaving as he realises he can’t hold off much longer, his head tipping back and exposing his neck.

“Cum for me, beautiful, cum for daddy,” Chris growls low in his throat, his own orgasm on the horizon and threatening to throw his rhythm off course. He bites and sucks hard at Sebastian’s throat, hot and desperate and so so so close he can feel himself getting lightheaded.

It only takes a few more strokes for Sebastian to come, moaning sweet and delicate and full of pure sugar as he twitches and buries his face in the crook of Chris’s neck. “Dracu da, tati, da!” Sebastian squeals, and Chris can’t help the swell of pride when his sweet boy shouts in Romanian, keening and clenching around Chris’s cock. “Rasa ma, tati, rasa ma, te rog!”

Chris shudders heavily and releases after a few short thrusts, hot and so good inside Sebastian’s welcoming warmth. Sebastian collapses against the mattress, boneless and panting weakly as he takes his hands away from Chris’s back, fanning himself gently. Chris can’t help but grin big, kissing his husband all over his face and chuckling when the younger man squeals softly. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Chris hums as he pulls out, wetting his lips and standing to head into the bathroom. When he returns with a towel, Sebastian is almost asleep.

“Don’t, you cruel thing,” Sebastian pouts when he’s roused by a lick to his face, the towel wiping up the remains of Sebastian’s come and being thrown into the laundry hamper. Chris can deal with it later. Sebastian yawns big and stretches, budging over as Chris gets back into bed next to him before holding him like a python. “I’m going back to sleep. We’re spending the day in bed, daddy, you don’t get a say.”

Chris chuckles softly and nods, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s tangled hair and wrapping his arms around his sweet little darling. “Anything for you, kitten,” he hums fondly, vaguely remembering his phone still recording as he starts drifting off, Sebastian curled up to him close and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> translations!!  
> Dracu da, tati, da! - Fuck yes, daddy, yes!  
> Rasa ma, tati, rasa ma, te rog! - Breed me, daddy, breed me, please!
> 
> this au is absolutely slaying me oh boy. i have exams in a month and yet here i am writing good ol' porn.  
> but really i love it bc sebastian is just the most wonderful man to write all cute & sexy. frick~~


End file.
